Principessa
by ArtisticPoetry
Summary: Al llegar a la madurez, Thor comienza a desarrollar una especie de cariño hacia su hermana. Ya no la ve como una niña, sino que se ha convertido en algo más ante sus ojos. ¿Debería preocuparle? Rated M. Thor/OC
1. Prólogo

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

 _Esta historia contiene incesto y, por ende, smut. Si no te gusta es mejor que no leas. Por favor, abstenerse de los comentarios ofensivos y/o con insultos. Se recomienda para mayores de dieciocho años._

 _Esto es ficción._

* * *

En el reino de Asgard, el pueblo goza de sus príncipes y próximos herederos a la corona.

Thor, Nyla y Loki, hijos de Odín, son los hermanos que han peleado por ella durante siglos. Pero al ser Thor el mayor, los derechos le corresponden al rubio príncipe. Loki, a pesar de ser el dios del engaño y las travesuras, ha luchado también por probarse ser un buen gobernante ante los ojos de su padre, y Nyla, como diosa de la belleza y la inteligencia, también ha sabido ganarse su lugar entre sus hermanos.

Tanto así que Thor ha comenzado a dudar sobre su hermana. Nyla es la segunda hija de Odín, dotada de una gran belleza y una cabellera larga y castaña, como la de su madre, y goza de enorme sabiduría, cosa que Thor ha admirado desde que tiene consciencia.

Ahora una guerra ha terminado y los hermanos deben llevar noticias a su padre. Nyla ha probado ser lo suficientemente madura y sensata para lidiar con los problemas que amenazan a su reino, y Thor tiene otras cosas que pensar sobre ella. La admiración que siente por Nyla poco a poco puede ir transformándose y eso es, ciertamente, peligroso.


	2. Capítulo 1

Los pasos se escucharon en el Salón del Trono. Ahí venían Loki y su hermana, Nyla, después de haber terminado la guerra en Vanaheim. Los reyes y Thor les recibieron, esperando por las noticias y el acuerdo llegado entre los dos reinos.

—Padre, Madre—saludó Nyla con inclinamiento de cabeza—. Todo ha terminado.

—Las tropas serán compartidas en los momentos necesarios—dijo Loki—. Aunque por ahora creemos que es para no romper las relaciones.

—Sí, ciertamente no les favorecen—comentó Odín.

—La invasión ya terminó—Nyla agregó.

—¿Y el acuerdo también está terminado?—preguntó Thor con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso me temo, hermano—Nyla asintió—. El rey estuvo un poco molesto por haber llegado sin avisar...

—Llegamos para ayudar, no a hacer su pelea más grande.

Nyla se encogió de hombros con gracia.

—Me temo que ellos no lo ven así.

—Esto es absurdo—bufó el mayor de los príncipes—. Los elfos oscuros los invaden y nos declaran la guerra.

—Hay que pelear con lo que tenemos, hermano—intervino el pelinegro—. No podemos arriesgarnos. Aunque todavía Asgard sea el reino más poderoso debemos prestar nuestros servicios y acabamos de llegar a un acuerdo, nos guste o no.

—Loki tiene razón—dijo Nyla antes de que su padre hablara—; lo mejor es no perder las amistades, ¿no?—su mirada cayó en Thor y éste se removió por la media sonrisa surcando su bella cara.

—Sí, me temo que sí.

* * *

Odín y Frigga estuvieron satisfechos por las negociaciones de sus hijos en Vanaheim, y por eso decidieron dar un banquete en honor a la ya finalizada guerra. Durante la noche, Thor estuvo con sus amigos Frandal y Volstagg, mientras Nyla se codeó con Lady Sif. El príncipe no podía dejar de admirarla. Aquel vestido dorado que llevaba encima acentuaba cada curva de su cuerpo y su admiración crecía más y más por dentro. No solo era brillante, sino que era hermosa.

—Thor—la voz de Volstagg lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?

El príncipe escuchó el llamado de su amigo.

—Lo siento—dijo y bebió el resto de su copa.

—Has estado distraído—dijo Frandal—. ¿Qué será? ¿Alguna doncella tal vez?—el guerrero dijo burlón y escaneó el gran salón en busca de alguna joven para Thor.

Thor rió sintiéndose nervioso.

—Para nada, Frandal—quiso asegurar—. Sólo necesito despejar mi mente un poco. Ustedes disfruten sin mí.

El príncipe les dio una sonrisa y un golpe amistoso en los brazos antes de salir a paso rápido del salón para poder quitarse aquéllos pensamientos de la cabeza.

A lo lejos, Nyla notó la ida de Thor.

—¿Me disculpas? Debo hacer algo urgentemente, no tardo—le dijo a Sif.

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera responder, Nyla ya se encontraba caminando hacia la salida.

—¡Thor!—llamó mientras corría por el pasillo.

El rubio no tuvo otra opción que detenerse, aunque por dentro algo le decía que era mala idea. Thor dio la vuelta y Nyla se acercó a él tomando su vestido para no arrastrarlo en el dorado suelo.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Nyla con preocupación—. Tú nunca sales así de un banquete.

Sin querer, Thor admiró su cercanía. Aun así pudo notar como su pecho subía y bajaba entre la fina tela y el cabello le caía a los lados peinado elegantemente.

—Supongo que necesito pensar...

—Podemos ir al jardín—sugirió Nyla con una sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes—. Ya sabes, como los viejos tiempos.

Antes de que Thor respondiera, Nyla ya le había ofrecido su brazo. Todavía dudando, Thor lo tomó y se encaminaron a las afueras del palacio. Llegaron al jardín en silencio y Nyla los guió hasta sentarse en una de las bancas que estaban entre el pasto.

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo—dijo Nyla con una sonrisa aseguradora.

Thor tragó en seco y asintió.

—Lo sé.

No. Al menos eso no podía hablarlo con ella. No cuando su hermana era objeto ahora de algún deseo carnal que se estaba formando dentro de él.

—¿Y?

Nyla alzó las cejas esperando que hablara.

—Estoy cansado, es todo—respondió Thor.

Nyla asintió sin querer presionarlo a hablar. Tomó su brazo y lo abrazó, su cabeza se apoyó en el fuerte hombro de Thor y cerró los ojos disfrutando del aire nocturno. Ambos permanecieron así un rato. El rubio vio a Nyla, quien lucía cómoda a su lado. La pequeña mano de la joven se deslizaba en su muslo suavemente y tuvo que contenerse en ese momento.

Thor la observó, se veía pacífica. Parecía que iba a dormirse ahí mismo, pero sabía que solo estaba disfrutando el momento, cosa que él se negaba a hacer. Su mente daba vueltas debido a sus sentimientos... o más bien por sus deseos.

De pronto, Nyla se removió pasando su mano libre en su brazo con tal de darse calor. Thor se quitó su capa al notar el frío y la puso en sus hombros.

—Gracias—murmuró Nyla, acomodando la capa alrededor de ella.

La esencia de Thor todavía estaba en la prenda y sintió cierto alivio al reconocerla con sus sentidos.

—¿Quieres volver adentro?—preguntó Thor, esperando que ella accediera y así poder irse a su habitación lo más rápido posible.

—¿Al banquete? Claro—dijo feliz.

Nyla se puso de pie, pero Thor la detuvo.

—No, yo... iré a mis aposentos—intervino el príncipe.

—Oh—el tono de Nyla salió con un poco de decepción—. Te acompaño si quieres.

—Claro—accedió Thor sin pensarlo.

Ambos caminaron de regreso al palacio otra vez y la verdad era que el rubio quería evitarse de nuevo las preguntas de Nyla. Momentos después se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su habitación, y Nyla se acercó a él con semblante preocupado.

—¿Seguro que todo está bien?

Thor asintió.

—Seguro—dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Thor—Nyla sonrió y alzó su mano hasta tocar su mejilla—. Yo voy a escucharte siempre, sigo siendo tu hermana.

La joven se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Le tendió la capa y le dio las gracias para luego caminar lejos por el pasillo. Thor la vio desaparecer. Su cuerpo se balanceaba con gracia, como si sus movimientos fueran sólo para él.

Cuando ya no vio su anatomía dejó salir un respiro profundo. No sabía que estaba guardándolo. Entró a sus aposentos y se dijo que lo mejor era dormir, y así tratar de olvidar.


End file.
